My Mom's Best Friend
by patricia51
Summary: Companion piece to "My Best Friend's Mom". Katy Hart can't stop thinking about her evening with Riley's mother Topanga. When she has some time alone she indulges in a little relaxation and fantasy. But it turns out she's not alone. Femslash Riley/Katy


My Mom's Best Friend by patricia51

(Companion piece to "My Best Friend's Mom". Katy Hart can't stop thinking about her evening with Riley's mother Topanga. When she has some time alone she indulges in a little relaxation and fantasy. But it turns out she's not alone. Femslash Riley/Katy)

(Note. When I wrote "My Best Friend's Mom" I started this piece and promptly lost it. So I went on to write "In the Closet", "Turning the Table and "Klutzy Caper" which are all interrelated but not sequels to the first "Mom" story. Then I found this and decided to finish that story pair as well. As with the above trio these are all sequels to "Flashback". I hope this makes a little sense.)

Katy Hart paced back and forth in the back room of "Topanga's", wrestling with the way both her life and how she saw herself had changed suddenly. And changed right here in this room. She abruptly sat on the couch. This was where it had all happened.

She had always considered herself completely straight. She had never been attracted to another woman. Not THAT way. In fact she had never even practiced kissing with another girl. Maybe she should have, maybe if she had brought a little more experience to her marriage it wouldn't have collapsed so suddenly and finally.

That didn't matter she told herself, waving one hand as though to dismiss those thoughts. What mattered was what had just recently taken place here. Taken place between her and her best friend, Topanga Matthews.

Who would have thought the devoted mother, wife and successful lawyer had harbored such a secret? A secret she had shared with Katy that evening. Girl talk between two close friends (and how Katy revelled in having one) saw Topanga revealed the secret that back in college she and a female friend had spent a passionate afternoon together making love. Topanga had even shown Katy a picture that she still kept of Rachel McGuire and the bakery manager had to admit that the red-head was gorgeous. And sexy. But not, she realized with a start, as sexy as Topanga was. So when the two women, both already aroused from Topanga's story, had found themselves irresistibly drawn to each other they had fallen into each others' arms.

It had been wonderful. Wonderful? It had been incredible, fantastic, amazing. But of course, it couldn't be repeated. Two many other people were involved. Besides, Topanga had always loved Cory and she was falling more and more in love with Shawn Hunter herself. So they agreed never to speak of it again.

But not speaking of it didn't make it go away. Katy found herself thinking about her best friend a lot. Like right now. And all alone in the closed for the night bakery, she decided it was a perfect opportunity to release the tension she felt building up inside her.

She swung her legs up on to the couch, leaning back on the pillow she adjusted behind her head. She had pried her boots off earlier to give her feet a break, although obviously, she would need to put them back on before going home. But that was in the future. This was right now.

Her right hand slipped between her legs, rubbing the center of her jeans. Her left hand brushed over her breasts. A quick turn of her fingers undid her jeans and worked the zipper down enough her hand could slide into them and under her panties. She was already damp as she parted her puffy lips and began to tease herself. Meanwhile, she quickly unbuttoned her blouse, opening it to expose her bra; which she pushed down enough to expose her nipples. She cupped one breast and began to roll and pluck at its hard tip in time with the fingers she slid inside of herself and the thumb that found her clit.

Katy gasped and closed her eyes. Images flooded through her mind as she pleasured herself. Topanga of course as she imagined doing the things they had done together and much more. But she saw other women as well. Rachel McGuire, the college girls who hung out at the bakery, other women she saw on the street. Even a celebrity crush or two. But her mind always returned to Topanga and thoughts of her full rounded body, so vivid that she could almost feel the other woman on top of her. She let out a moan. And for an instant, she thought she heard her imaginary lover moan back.

Katy's eyes popped open. That WAS a moan. A real moan from a real person. She blinked, as though that would make the figure standing beside the couch vanish. It didn't.

"Riley!"

She almost asked, "What are you doing?". She didn't. It was obvious. A trail of clothes leading from the door to the main part of the baker, ending in a pair of white cotton panties still looped around one of the teen's ankles. Riley seemed almost just vaguely aware of that, shaking that foot while keeping her eyes fixed on Katy and her fingers doing almost exactly the same thing the older woman was doing.

Speaking of that... Katy realized that her best friend's daughter standing in front of her or not that she had not stopped masturbating. Not that she probably could at gunpoint, she was that far gone. And, she didn't want to stop. She should. She really should. But even as she debated with herself the feelings building deep inside of her that had subsided momentarily when she saw she had an audience began climbing back towards the peak.

And then there was the picture in front of her. Riley Matthews. Taller than her mother, with long legs and a slender body and breasts just having sprouted with pink nipples as hard as Katy's own.

"Riley." That was all Katy could say. Whether it was a call to the teenager or a warning to stay away Katy couldn't tell herself. It didn't matter in either case for the long haired brunette took two steps forward and flung herself on top of the older woman, Her mouth seeking and finding Katy's already open one gasping for air.

The teen's kiss was deep and passionate. Hands pulled wildly at Katy's already unfastened clothes. She managed to struggle out of her blouse and Riley plucked her bra away, breaking the kiss in order to lock a wet open mouth on one of Katy's breasts and trying to completely swallow it. And it seemed she was succeeding, Katy not being particularly gifted in that department. But complete or not it felt wonderful.

Riley wasn't stopping with there. She let Katy's thoroughly wet breast free only to pounce on the other and treat it the same. Meanwhile, creeping fingers slid down the older woman's body. She lifted her hips as Riley pushed her jeans and panties down and then proceeded to replace her own fingers between her legs. Katy arched as Riley entered her with two fingers just as Katy had been using. But they went much deeper, driving in and out of her, making squelching sounds as they pumped.

Katy smothered one cry as Riley lifted her head, pursed her lips and blew over both of her soaking breasts. Already hard nipples crinkled and became so hard she could barely believe that Riley's lips could tug on them. Then Riley was trailing kisses down her body beginning between her breasts. Her belly was next, then her mound and finally the teen's lips and tongue joined her fingers.

The older woman knew she should protest but she also knew that it was much too late for that. Besides, she really didn't WANT Riley to stop. She tangled her fingers in the teen's long hair, closed her eyes and surrendered.

Already on edge, it didn't take long. Riley's plunging fingers twisted and turned inside her while her tongue lashed Katy's clit. The older woman's body tensed and she cried out as her orgasm took her. She was still shuddering when Riley pushed herself up to kneel with her legs on either side of Katy's hips. Smiling, the teen sucked her dripping wet fingers, first one and then the other.

"Mmmmmmm. You taste like Maya."

Somehow Katy found she was neither surprised nor shocked by that announcement. After all, this was obviously not the first time that Riley had gone down on another female and who could it be beside her best friend?

"You taste like Maya," Riley repeated. Leaning forward she braced her hands on the arm of the couch and moved up Katy's body until she was kneeling over her face. "I wonder. Do I taste like my mom?" She lowered herself to Katy's upturned face. "Let's find out."

Katy needed no encouragement. Her head tipped back slightly as Riley settled down on her. Riley's pussy was almost bare and her tongue was able to immediately part her lips and flatten in the now open pink slit. Her hands ran up and down the teen's back before settling on her hips, allowing her fingers to stroke Riley's ass cheeks, so different from her mother's. Topanga's ass was full and round while Riley's was tight and firm but both were delightful. Katy squeezed hard.

Riley leaned back slightly, bracing herself with her hands behind her. And if those hands happened to covers Katy's breasts, well, that was excellent. The teen squeezed too and Katy gasped. SHe rallied instantly, clamping her mouth on Riley as her tongue found the unhooded clit and battered it with short jabs before rolling it around. Riley bucked wildly, grinding herself on Katy's face. Her grip on the older woman's breasts tightened so hard it should have hurt but instead it felt so good it helped trigger another orgasm even as her best friend's daughter flooded her with the flowing juices of her own release.

Katy slumped back into the embrace of the couch, spent for the moment. Not Riley, who slid off the leather to stand beside it. She bent over and kissed the older woman before scooping up her clothing and making for the door without any words. In spite of what had just happened Katy barely managed to restrain a giggle as Riley, iiving up to her nickname, nearly tripped and fell while trying to pull her jeans and panties up while hopping across the room. Somehow she managed to regain her balance and slipped out the door as she pulled her top down. Apparently trying to get her shoes back on required extra fineness as Katy heard a bump against the outside of the door that from long experience she knew was Riley falling against something.

Smiling she let her mind wander for a moment as she relaxed. It wandered right past Riley to her mother. Images of Topanga ran through her mind, one after another, especially how she had looked right on this very couch. She jumped to her feet and found herself imitating the girl who had just left since she had forgotten her jeans and panties were around her knees. She bounced back again, this time standing in one spot while she adjusted her clothing to look presentable. Jamming her feet into her boots she turned out the lights and headed for the outside door. Locking it behind her she raced up the steps, her mind ablaze.

(The End)

(Epilogue)

Topanga Matthews was relaxing on the couch, her mind going over the events of the previous day. She had decided, nothing more was ever going to happen between her and Maya Hart and she had held firmly to that when she and the teen talked. The decision was not only for her own peace of mind but Maya's life was complicated enough as it was with her attractions to Cory's brother Josh, her friend Lucas and best friend Riley all rolled up together and needing sorting out.

Not that the experience hadn't been amazing. Topanga closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. As soon as she started recalling the events of yesterday she found her hands starting to stray. She stopped herself. That was no way to get past it all.

The door opened and Katy marched in. Topanga already knew what had happened with her and Maya yesterday had been duplicated by her best friend and Riley. She had been able to see it in her daughter's eyes when she had come home earlier. No words had been required.

Katy reached for the other woman's hand and pulled, urging her to her feet. As soon as she was up the blonde headed for the back hallway, pulling Topanga after her.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the bedroom."

"Okay."

"Then I'm going to take your clothes off."

"Okay."

"Then I'm going to throw you on the bed."

"Okayyyyyyy."

"And then I'm going to fuck your brains out."

It all sounded just fine to Topanga.

(The End) 


End file.
